youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Todrickhall
| birth_place = Arlington, Texas, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Singer and actor | years_active = 1985 –present | instrument = Vocals}} Todrick Hall (born April 4, 1985, Arlington, Texas) is an American singer and actor. He auditioned for the ninth season of American Idol, where he made it to the semi-finals. Since then, Hall has been performing on Broadway and YouTube. Post-''American Idol'' career YouTube As of October 1, 2015, Hall has exceeded 1.7 million subscribers on his YouTube channel. Videos on his channel have been played 260.4 million times as of today. Videos of note include a flash mob thrown for Ariana Grande, a reinvention of the Wizard of Oz starring Pentatonix which was directed by and also stars Hall, and a Beyonce themed flash mob performed in the middle of an actual Target store, which has garnered over 13.8 million views as of September 30, 2015, and which Beyonce personally publicly congratulated Hall on. Virgin America In November 2013, Virgin America produced a pop-music safety video directed by Jon M. Chu with music by Jean-Yves Decornet. Hall starred in the video, and wrote the song and lyrics. Music Although Hall is mainly known for his video-driven projects, he also has many musically driven projects as well. In December 2013, Hall released a Christmas album entitled Dear Santa, with covers of "This Christmas" and "Sleigh Bells" and original songs "So Cold" and "SplitsOnXmasTrees." Hall produced a 2014 YouTube series entitled Pop Star High. Television On October 22, 2014, MTV announced that Todrick, a docuseries following Hall, would be premiering in 2015. Variety confirmed that eight half-hour episodes were ordered. On December 20, 2014, a holiday-themed commercial, produced by and starring Hall, premiered on MTV. The commercial doubled as both a year end roundup/holiday wish segment for celebrities appearing on MTV, as well as an ad for Hall's own upcoming MTV show Controversies While on American Idol, Hall was accused of fraud when he reportedly charged several parents a $50 fee for auditioning for a musical, Oz, the Musical. The musical got cancelled, but money charged for the auditions was never refunded. Hall however denied that he, being the director rather than the producer, was ever involved in the financial aspect of the production. Other * He was featured in Forbes' "Top 30 under 30" (2014). *He broke a Guiness World Record for the longest dance relay marathon. He and many people danced to Beyonce's music for exactly 24 hours. * He created a Kickstarter Campaign based on the Oz Musical concept. The goal of $5,000 was exceeded (Actual $5,277) by the deadline of October 7, 2011 so the campaign was successfully funded. On July 16, 2013 the video was posted on YouTube. Selected videography and discography releases 2010-11 * It Gets Better * McDonalds Drive Thru Song * Beyonce End Of Time Flash Mob * I Wanna Be On Glee * We Found Love duet with Siri * Without U duet with Tori Kelly (Creator; singer) 2012-13 * Grown Woman Disney Parody * Beauty and the Beat * How The Grinch Stole Crenshaw * Dear Santa * Disney Dudez * Todrick Hall's The Wizard of Ahhhs feat. Pentatonix * Hold On, We're Going Home * The Hungry Games * Mean Gurlz * Spell Block Tango (as Scar from The Lion King) * Beyoncé'' (2013) - choreographer - * Beyonce (2013) -actor uncredited - "Superpower" 2014 * (8 episodes) * Opening Act for the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards * Twerking in the Rain * Mary Poppin-Dem-Pills * Cinderfella * Mean Boys * All That Azz * Bridesmaidz 2 * Weavegirlz * Grown Woman * Disney Dudez 2 * Snow White and the Seven Thugs * Freaks Like Me (feat. the cast of Dance Moms) * Disney Dudez 3 * #BandCamp (with boyband IM5) * Cell Black Django * Alice in WeHoLand * Splits on Christmas Trees * Bitch Perfect 2015 * DRIVE * 90s Disney (feat. Shoshana Bean) * 4 Beyoncé * 4 Gaga * 4 Rihanna * 4 Taylor * Beauty and the Beat Boots * Bitch Better Have My Money * Pretty Boys (Public Service Announcement) * Evolution of Disney * Mickey Minaj * Pentatodrix * Invisible (Cover) * Low (Original Song) * What They Say (feat. Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Monday Nights (MTV) * The Birthday Dance (MTV) * Who Let the Freaks Out (Original Song) (MTV) * Haterz (Original Song) (MTV) * Epic Love (Original Song) (MTV) * Wind It Up (Original Song) (MTV) * Titaniqua (MTV) * You Unfollowed Me (Original Song) (MTV) (feat. Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Hocus Broke-us * Dem Cakes Tho (Original Song) (MTV) * Youngblood * Peter Perry (MTV) * 4 Miranda References External links * * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:African-American male singers Category:American choreographers Category:American Idol participants Category:People from Arlington, Texas Category:Singers from Texas Category:American YouTubers